The Hood That Fell in Love With The Wolf
by ATimeInFantasy
Summary: This is a twist to the old story we knew since our childhood days. "Little Red Riding Hood". But, what if their was a story behind it that nobody knew, but the author's. If you think the author is me, then that's were your wrong the author's are none other than the character's themselves Red and The Wolf.


I'm walking around the forest that I was born and grew up in. I know everything around here but, that's when I felt a presence that shouldn't be here as I hide behind a tree, I peak behind it and squint my eyes to see better. I look and I see a swaying red in the distance.

* * *

Red's P.O.V.

Today, my mother sent me to the forest to deliver a basket of food to my grandmother as I walk around the forest I could feel someone following me, but I decided to ignore it. But, that's when I saw it. I saw a black shadow in the mysterious forest. As I saw it I fled, fearing the feeling that something was starting. So, I ran back home to my mother, to tell her everything.

* * *

A Shadow's P.O.V.

As, the week's pass by I gotten use to seeing a girl walk around _my_ forest and as those week's pass by I wanted to meet, I wanted to touch, I wanted to talk to her, but I know that I can't because of who I am. Today, I hide behind a tree and wait. I'm sure she'll come to this road again today. And, today I still can't do anything. But, watch over _her_.

Red's P.O.V.

As, I walk along the path my mother instructed me to go, I can feel his presence behind me. I know his hiding behind his usual tree and I pass by pretending I don't notice. Okay, I can't take it anymore so I "accidentally" drop the apple, that I am eating behind me. I spin around and their he is standing a few feet away from me, with my apple near his foot I back away a little. He bends down and picks up my apple in his hands (which has claws) and reach out to give it to me. I take it from him and I know this is just the start of something new in my life.

* * *

A Shadow's P.O.V.

As I sleep underneath a shady tree I fall into a deep sleep with a dream were me and Red are happy, but I know that this dream is a lie, so I just enjoy it while it lasts. I feel someone caressing my furry ear, so I gently open my eyes as not to alert the creature so, if it's an enemy I can fight it off. But, I didn't see a creature I just see big blue eyes staring back at me. Shocked I said **"Red, what are you doing?"** She just giggles and says **"I saw you were having a bad dream, so I tried to calm you and I guess it worked seeing as you smiled, when I caressed your ear."** At her statement I just blushed and looked away. I scratch the back of my neck still not looking at her, I was about to say something when-

 **"What, happened to your hand?!"** She said while taking my hand in hers I take my hand back and say **"I'm okay, it's nothing really."** She scrunches up her eyebrows and pouts. **"No, I'm not having it your injured. Now, give me your hand!"** She said authoritatively. Not wanting to upset and get her even mad, I give her my injured hand she takes it, while her other hand gets something from her basket. She pulls out a red handkerchief and starts wrapping it around my hand. While she's doing this she says **"You should really be careful, I know your a Wolf and all, but you can get hurt to. Now, promise me that you'll be careful from now on."** She said, she looks really cute when she's worrying over something. She looks up, when I didn't answer **"Fine, I promise."** At that she smiles. **"Good."** She intertwines are hands, at first I was shocked, but as I feel her hand in mine I feel like this seems, right?

The next day, as I sit waiting for Red under a tree (we had an unspoken agreement that will see each other every time she goes to her Grandma's house) I get a little hungry, so I stand up and hunt as I see a deer near the distance I ran after it not knowing that this can cost me to lose something.

* * *

Red's P.O.V.

I walk quickly through the forest excited to see The Wolf, but as I get to our usual spot he wasn't their. I hear a scream of an animal in the distance I quickly ran to were I heard the scream as I get their I was so shocked at what I saw I cover my mouth with my hand and my eyesight become a little blurry.

 **"Red, i-it's not what it looks like."** He told me with his hand outstretched, slowly walking towards me, but before he could say anything else I ran away.

* * *

The Wolf's P.O.V.

'Idiot, idiot, your a *ucking idiot. You should've been more cautious, when your hunting.' I thought as I keep seeing Red's shocked and crying face. Wait, s-she c-crying. I made her cry. I felt my instincts take over and try to pick up her smell and figure out were she ran, when I picked it up I ran to were she is. After, minutes of running (Thanks to super speed) that's when I saw her crying on a bench with her hands covering her face. I want to comfort her, but my outstretched arm is shaking. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but... I-I love You. I want to embrace you, but I can't do that! I just walk away no matter how I struggle, how I wish my claws and fangs won't disappear. So, I'll just be waiting, until you run out of tears, by that tree.

Later, that afternoon I saw her walking out of the forest. When, I saw she was walking out I panicked, 'cause if she goes before I can explain I'll never see her again. So, I ran to her and captured her wrist in my hand. The moment I did she made me let go. **"I-I'll try to change my ways."** I said almost pleadingly. **"No, don't."** she said holding onto her hooded head. I take her hands in mine,but she just pushed me away, with her hands still on my shoulders I took the opportunity and pushed her arms away and hug her around her shoulder's. I can feel her hands wrap around my torso. **"I'll try to-"** I started to say, but she cut me off. **"Don't, 'cause if you do then your not the Wolf I used to know."** At, what she said made me smile. **"Their's somethings I can change, but their's one thing I can't change sadly were The Wolf and-"** I started,

 **"and Red Riding Hood."** she said finishing my sentence.

* * *

Red's P.O.V.

As I look behind his shoulder I could see someone with a gun, my eyes widen I was about to-

 ***SHOOOTTTTTTTTTTT!***

I could feel his hands slide off my shoulders to his sides as he slowly fall to the ground (since his to heavy for me) as he lay on the ground, with his chest beating rapidly and little blood coming out of his mouth. I kneel by him clutching his head on one of my arms, while the other wraps around him. **"No, no stay with me!"** I said frantically. As I was saying this he raises his hand and puts it on my face. And, says **"Goo'-"**

* * *

 **AN**

 ** _"STOP!"_ somebody said. _"Okay, most stories inspired by this ALWAYS go like this with the Wolf dying let's change it a bit, shall we?"_**

 ** _"REWIND!"_**

 **Everything replays up until-**

 **"Stop, okay now let's continue."**

* * *

The Wolf's P.O.V.

I can feel her hands wrap around my torso. **"I'll try to-"** I started to say, but she cut me off. **"Don't, 'cause if you do then your not the Wolf I used to know."** At, what she said made me smile. **"Their's somethings I can try to change, but their's one thing I can't change sadly were The Wolf and-"** I started,

 **"and Red Riding Hood."** she said finishing my sentence.

* * *

Red's P.O.V.

As I look behind his shoulder I could see someone with a gun, my eyes widen I hug him tighter and with all my strength I spun us around so now I'm standing in his position earlier.

 ***SHOOOTTTTTTTTTTT!***

* * *

The Wolf's P.O.V.

I could feel Red's arm's slip away from my torso at this, I pushed her back a little, as I saw her she went limp in my arms I caught her before she could fall to the ground. I laid her gently on the ground with my arms still around her. **"Red, red this isn't funny. Wake up."** I told her pleadingly.

 **"I missed."** I heard a voice say, I looked up with my face all scrunched up. **"What, do you mean you missed!"** I said with a growl in my voice. **"I wasn't aiming for the lass. I was aiming for you, she just had to act all heroic and save you. I mean why would she do that your just a monster."** The Hunter said cockily. At what he said made me angry, I wasn't mad because he tried to kill me, it's because he insulted Red. I slip my arms away from Red as I stand up. **"How dare you hurt her. I'LL KILL YOU!"** I said with a growl as I lunged for him.

* * *

(After The Wolf killed The Hunter) (Still The Wolf's P.O.V.)

 **"Red, I-I'm sorry."** I said, while holding her in my bloody hands. **"I promised to watch over you but, I didn't get to fulfill that promise."** I said as I raise her head and brush some of her blonde hair and kiss the top of her head.

* * *

Credits:

Major Inspiration from The music video "The Wolf that fell in love with The Red Riding Hood".

I don't own the cover I use in this, it is owned by the amazing cosplayers of LittleRayOfSunshineProductions I just edited some of it.

Please Review!


End file.
